


Singing In The Shower

by SweetestDisposition



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, also shower singing is a profession, dont believe anyone who says otherwise, i was just really excited to write the duet scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestDisposition/pseuds/SweetestDisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt on Tumblr: So we’ve never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we’re showering at the same time and we sing duets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Shower

Living in an apartment complex meant interaction with tenants, whether it is unwanted or not. Lauren learned that sometimes, one doesn’t even need to know or see another tenant to interact.

It started when she had just gotten home from a long day of work and she was aching for a warm soothing shower. It was natural for her to sing in there as well, so the first song that popped into mind was from the movie she watched over the weekend with her sister, Taylor.

_I can show you the world_ _  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_You last let your heart decide?_  
  
_I can open your eyes_  
_Take you wonder by wonder_  
_Over, sideways and under_  
_On a magic carpet ride_  
  
_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming__

(It seemed childish to her that she was singing Aladdin, but he’s cute so sue her for singing a Disney song.) Just as she took a breath to start singing Jasmine’s verse, a raspy voice called out from the opposite side of her shower wall.

_A whole new world_ _  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here_  
_It's crystal clear_  
_that now I'm in a whole new world with you__

Naturally, Lauren was shocked. So shocked that the only thing the raspy voice’s owner heard was the water running through the pipes. After a moment of silence the raspy voice called out expectantly.

“Um, Aladdin, your part’s next.”

Lauren doesn’t know what compels her to reply.

“I know.”

“So, uh, are you gonna sing it…or?”

“Um. I guess.”

_Now I’m in a whole new world…_

When Lauren was lying in bed that night, she found it odd. Odd that she continued to sing, odd that she had a conversation with the mystery woman adjacent to her apartment and sang a duet (or two) with her, nonetheless.

But she finds it in herself that she enjoyed it and wouldn’t mind for another encounter like that.

~.~.~

The next day when she was taking a shower, a part of her wished that the woman would once again join her for a duet but only to be disappointed. However, later on when she walked passed her bathroom to go her bedroom, she heard the same raspy voice echo faintly against her shower tub.

Lauren realizes that the voice was arriving the tail end of her verse.

_Gotta do what's best for me_ _  
_You'll be ok..._  
_I've got to move on and be who I am_  
_I just don't belong here_  
_I hope you understand_  
_We might find our place in this_  
_World someday_  
_But at least for now_  
_I gotta go my own way__

Lauren finds herself hopping into the tub and rushing in to dramatically make her entrance.

_What about us?_

_What about everything we’ve been through?_

Jasmine, as Lauren's mind has appropriately dubbed her, replies back, just as dramatically. They passionately continue on, dramatics arising.

_What about trust?_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you._

She hears Jasmine stomp against the shower tub.

_What about me?_

Lauren pounds the shower wall.

_What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave but I’ll miss you._

_I’ll miss you._

She hears the woman giggle. God, she’s cute.

“I’ve always wished to do a duet with that song.”

“Glad to fulfill your wish then. Honored, even.”

“I’m surprised you pulled through. I couldn’t hear your water running.”

“I just happened to pass by my bathroom and I heard you. You got lucky, Jasmine.”

“That I did, Aladdin. That I did.”

Lauren hopes they don’t get noise complaints.

~.~.~

Lauren has talked to the voice across her shower walls more than she can count and yet, they haven’t even begun to learn their own respective names. She knows the music taste the woman listens to- even sang with her once and made an effort to harmonize. When they aren’t singing however, they talked about each other’s days and their problems.

They had built a relationship through their shower walls and Lauren’s water bill has skyrocketed.

She doesn’t mind.

When Lauren hears music leaking out of the woman’s door one day, she feels the pull to knock on it.

But here’s the thing.

Taking a step towards that door makes her stomach flip.

When she takes two more and her fist is in the air, she finds that her palms are sweaty.

She can’t believe she’s nervous and falling for a girl that doesn’t even know her name, can’t believe they’ve never met or seen how each other looks when they sing. Can’t believe she likes a girl  _just because_  she sang.

Everything about this is odd.

Lauren welcomes it.

~.~.~

Lauren can’t believe her luck when she runs into Jasmine at the community mailbox.

Literally runs into her.

Lauren had her hands full and she was trying to find her key to open the mailbox lock while walking to said mailbox when she was met with a warm body. She never really was good at doing things while walking. (She once ran into the wall and seriously stubbed her toe when she was texting her friend Normani. It was about Jasmine. Maybe this was some sick way of foreshadowing).

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking and I totally bumped into you.”

When she looks up, she expects to see a mad gaze or a harsh stare but instead she finds a beautiful woman with bright russet eyes and the look of shock on her face.

“Oh my fuck you are so pretty. That is not fair. You can’t have a nice voice  _and_ be this stunning. What kinda god blessed you?”

It takes Lauren a moment to register the familiar voice.

“Oh my god. You’re Jasmine.”

Lauren wishes she could be more articulate like she usually is.

“I’m actually Camila but yeah. Hi. It’s nice to finally meet you, Aladdin.” 

“I’m um Lauren.”

She  _really_  wishes her mind would stop failing her.

“What a nice name Um Lauren.”

Camila has a cheeky grin on her face and Lauren just really wants to kiss it off, but she knows her boundaries. She’s not some reckless fuck boy.

“I’m usually more eloquent than this. I’m just so shocked. You are so pretty it’s mind boggling.”

“I can see the shock in your face. It’s cute.”

Finally, her mind pulls through and she mentally fist pumps when she smoothly asks the girl out.

“Am I cute enough for a date?”

“You’re  _more_  than cute for a date.”

Lauren finds that Camila is just as charming as her voice.

She now believes that she’s falling for a woman with a beautiful voice, an even more than pleasing body, and a stunning mind.

Lauren definitely welcomes the feeling of joy that rushes through her when Camila kisses her on the cheek and waves goodbye to her after their date.

Despite taking a shower earlier that day, both she and Camila find themselves singing to each other across the wall.

~.~.~

Months have passed since they’ve met. It’s been many songs passed since they’ve first sung. It’s also been many dates, kisses and dances (especially one’s where they’re naked and not really dancing at all) since the first encounter at the mailbox.

Lauren finds that she has a drawer of clothes in Camila’s apartment, and really what’s the point in having her own place when the only time she’s in there is to cycle out her clothes in said drawer.

But she also finds herself in Camila’s shower, whose owner also coincidentally happens to be there too. Ever since their first time together, their duets haven’t been through the wall and rather face to face. Lauren recognizes that Camila sounds even better without a wall muffling her voice the first time she initiates a duet.

Camila was singing Tangled, in which they saw the movie the night before, after the eventful and massive family-get-together made up of Cabello’s and Jauregui’s.

_All those days watching from the windows_ _  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be__

__And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you__

Lauren finds herself wiping water away from her eyes and stepping closer to Camila’s body to avoid the stream of water.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_ _  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here, shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here, suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go__

Their voices meld and entwine together the way Camila does with their bodies. She wraps her arms around Lauren’s waist and nuzzles her face into the crook of her neck. She presses soft kisses there and Lauren feels the smile on Camila’s face. When Camila breathes out onto her neck to speak, the goosebumps rise on her skin like they always do.

“You have a really nice voice. It makes my ears happy.”

“Well, you make my heart happy.”

Lauren can feel Camila’s smile widen.

“You make my heart happy too. Especially when we do duets. I’ve always been doing them alone and passionately singing both parts is exhausting.”

Lauren knows she loves Camila- loves her when they’re sleep deprived and talking nonsense, loves her when Camila tells her jokes that never fail to make her laugh, loves her when Camila sings with her.

Lauren knows that Camila loves her too through the way she looks at her and smiles so brightly when they're together. Knows Camila loves her through the way she treats her with the utmost care and sincerity.

She also knows that Camila will always sing the Aladdin duet with her, whether they’re sloppy drunk or on the edge of sleep. She knows that Camila will always be there to sing her part and dance cheerily along, twirling her respectively.

She knows that Camila will always be there, their hearts a consistent metronome.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallooo!! I had tons of fun writing this and I hope y'all enjoyed it :)


End file.
